thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cauter Dumont
Cauter Dumont is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Cauter without his permission. Tribute Form Name: ' Cauter Dumont '''Age: ' 17 'District: ' 15 (3, 13 and 0 may work too). 'Gender: ' Male 'Eye Color: ' Hazel 'Hair Color: ' Brown 'Height: ' 6'0 'Personality: ' Cauter is a very mature and civilized person. He always uses advanced vocabulary, and has a thing for quoting famous people and/or making his own quotes. A joyful but studious person, people tell him he is a nerd, while he considers himself more of a geek. Somewhat quirky, Cauter still is an extremely intelligent person that can memorize paths, smells, sounds, faces and names without effort. Cauter is disciplined, tidy and relatively selfless. He is keen on making puns; specially medicine-related puns that only people with an IQ higher of 130 would understand. He also likes literature, and knows a lot of songs he could easily be heard singing. Not really a surprise, Cauter as a loyal District 15 tribute, has exemplary talent at medicine and healing, which makes him great asset in the arena. Very polite and proper. He can be very anxious sometimes and pull out strnds of his own hair to stop it. He can also rip his clothes apart or bite on his tongue. Somewhat socially awkward and prefers keeping his thoughts to himself. He is paranoid sometimes, when something bad happens and thinks that now his father will haunt him from the grave. Can have mood swings and relatively fast changes of emotion. Distrustful but helpful. '''Fears: *Heights. *Chronometrophobia. Cauter starts getting very anxious and paranoid around loud ticking clocks and their cuckoos. *Watching someone die in front of his face, knowing that he could have saved that person. *Getting bad grades. Strengths: *Immense healing and medical talent. *Spacial intelligence and prodigious memory. *Knows exact locations of places where to hurt (depending on if he wants the person to feel extreme pain, or a lot of bloodloss etc.) Weaknesses: *His anxiousness can make him disconcentrate. *Might be perceived as an annoying smartypants. *Doesn't tend to be liked by careers, except for his medical talents.ngr Weapons: *Javelin *Butterfly knives *Scalpel Strategy: Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Private Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: To be determined depending on the games. Bloodbath Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Backstory As the cricket chirped their last song of the night, Edward Dumont finished his drawing of his future wife. She didn't know that she was his future wife, but he did. And that was really all that mattered. He was a nerd from 15. Nobody seemed to like him. He was really weird and odd. He drove to her house, walked to her doorstep and knocked on her door. He stood there, thick neon blue glasses and a bouquet of roses in his hands. He had been so excited that he'd forgot to get the thorns out or even get a plastic wrap around them. His hands bled but they were numb from the anxiety. A giant -yet disturbing- grin was plastered on his face. The drawing was in the backpack that he had slung over his shoulder. When she came out, all pretty and in a blue nightgown, Edward grinned more (if that was even possible). She rightfully declined his wedding proposal. They weren't even a couple... or friends, really. When she was about to close the door, he hit her and started beating her up in anger. He then put her on his backseat to take her to his warehouse, where he fed her daily and talked to her, yet not letting her go. As eight months passed, she had become drastically more rude with him and he was done with that. He would finish his business. Being a doctor, he knew about this kind of stuff. He opened her belly with a scalpel and took out of it their beautiful eight-month old baby. So pretty. And it was just theirs! Maybe now she would treat Edward like an actual human. ''Nah. ''He thought right before passing the scalped swiftly through her neck. Sad, sad, sad, he knew, but it was her fault. It would have been much easier just... marrying him. The baby grew up with his twisted father and took regular beatings since he turned 7. It wasn't weird for him. He knew it was wrong of his dad, but he really got used to it. Besides, nobody noticed. One time, when he was 11 and got a really bad grade on a subject, Edward beat Cauter like he never had. The next day that he went to school the teachers asked him about what had happened and he explained about his father. The teachers told the authorities and Cauter was sent to live with his best friend, Errington Blac. Then he continued on with his life. He got better grades, scared that somehow his father would get out of prison and beat him up again bad like the last time. After a year, he became the kind of guy that always got A's. He didn't boast about it, though. Cauter wondered what his father would be doing at the moment. And how he didn't have a mother. These questions had never come to his mind until that moment. He lived like that for several years, and since Mr. Blac was a surgeon, Cauter tried to learn the most from him. When he turned 17, Cauter got a B- on one of his final exams. Now, for him, this was a terrible grade. Then the news came out on that same night that Edward Dumont had somehow escaped prison by a secret tunnel. The man who had beat his son up and had apparently killed the mother. Cauter blacked out. When he woke up, he remembered what day that was. It was the Reaping day. He felt glad somehow, but he didn't quite know why. When he went to the Reaping, he saw his father there. He couldn't come close to Cauter, but he surely would after the Reaping ended. The first girl tribute came up to the podium. Then the escort plucked another name from the bowl. "Cauter Dumont" Cauter started crying from happiness. He quickly walked up to the podium with a big smile on the face. His father wouldn't be able to do anything to him once he was in the Hunger Games. Not even slap him once for that fateful B-. Cauter looked and his father and waved goodbye. Somehow, Cauter felt that thsi would be the last time he'd see his father. The next day, Edward was found hung up from the ceiling by himself, and unfortunately, Cauter had been nothing but right. Category:DrXax Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:District 15 Category:Males Category:17 year olds